


黑色长裙的大胆妄想

by Onesetpiano



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onesetpiano/pseuds/Onesetpiano
Relationships: 堂本光一/堂本刚
Kudos: 22





	黑色长裙的大胆妄想

自行脑补高杉时期的大白腿

妄想系cece

今天的扫图贼ji儿赤ji，本KKH今天也是ji儿硬邦邦(。)

道具play出现注意！！！不适者请右键！！！大写加粗高亮OOC注意！！！

都可以接受的话请上车车(。)  
===========================

堂本剛换好衣服画好妆进入乐屋stand by的时候，总感觉有一股视线紧紧盯着自己。

回头看去，果不其然逮住一只直勾勾盯着自己的大狐狸。

被逮个正着的堂本光一吓了一跳，迅速把视线埋进手中摊开的F1杂志里，藏在卷翘发梢里的耳尖以肉眼可见的速度变红。

倒是堂本剛饶有兴致地坐在椅子上，架起腿撑着下巴看着正处于害羞状态的堂本光一。时间余裕的情况下，逗猫是一项有益身心健康的娱乐活动。

堂本光一自欺欺人地看了会儿杂志，一个字都塞不进脑子里，他试探着抬起头，正好对上堂本剛似笑非笑的眼神。

“什么嘛！”堂本光一大爷脾气上来，把杂志往下一盖，理直气壮地盯着堂本剛看。

被相方的幼稚行为逗笑的堂本剛fufu地笑出来，“你是小学生吗光一桑？”

“嘛只是有点shock”堂本光一用鞋尖撩起堂本剛衣服的下摆，露出一截白皙，线条优美的小腿，被黑色的皮鞋跟裙装包裹住，透出莫名的色气。堂本光一像被踩到尾巴的猫一样，迅速收回脚，觉得脸颊又有些热起来。

“没想到你会直接穿裙子。”堂本光一视线飘来飘去，最后还是回到相方小巧的三角嘴上。

“啊这是服装师的决定啦”堂本剛晃了晃腿，裙摆荡出一个圆形的弧度，“这是ladies的古着”他下意识用手指卷着长长的发丝，“诶很奇怪吗？”

“...不，很适合你”

堂本光一觉得嗓子有些发紧，他又像小学生似地动来动去，用皮鞋尖去撩相方的衣摆。不过这次，漆黑的鞋尖沿着小腿的曲线若即若离地向上滑动，细微的瘙痒使堂本剛轻微抖动了一下，眼神复杂地看向堂本光一。

这是一个隐晦的暗示。

堂本光一的目光没有躲闪，他安静地注视这堂本剛，漆黑的瞳仁里翻滚着无声无息的欲望，他知道堂本光一在等，他也知道自己肯定会妥协。堂本剛被相方过于赤裸直白的视线盯得背后发热，凉硬的鞋尖还抵着小腿处柔软的肌肉群。堂本剛的呼吸加快了，他开始隐隐期待接下来发生的事情，虽然在第二天压根下不了床的他想到这里时恨不得先暴揍这个工口欧桑一顿。

堂本剛起身走向堂本光一，干脆利落地撩起长裙，一把扯下内裤，然后双腿分开，直接跨坐在堂本光一身上，随手把滑落脸颊的长发拨到耳后，弯下腰抬手按在堂本光一明显鼓起的裤裆，侧着头睁着湿漉漉的大眼睛看着他，慢悠悠地说，

“巨匠你这里很精神嘛”

说完还很开心地笑了，露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙。

堂本光一自认为是冷静自持的人，他跟剛交往十几年了，该做的都做过而且没少做，但计算光一没料到的是自己会因为剛一个小小的举动而硬的像青春期第一次看见恋人裸体的少年。

太难堪了！堂本光一在内心狂喊，你的计算呢堂本光一！！但在看到堂本剛湿漉漉又可爱的的上目线时，堂本光一完全把计算踢走了。

堂本剛。天生的魔物。堂本光一从未见过把纯粹跟情色两种迥异的气质融合地如此完美的人，堂本剛卷曲的长发散落到胸前，穿着也完完全全是女装的样式，却不然人感觉违和，堂本剛有着自己独特迥异的气场，而堂本光一，正疯狂迷恋着这样的堂本剛。

堂本剛俯下身，用牙齿一点点咬开拉链，黑色的长发铺散开了，几缕落在堂本光一的大腿上。用濡湿的舌头舔舐那层已有水色痕迹的薄薄布料，跟完全勃起的粗壮性器打了个照面。本想含住它，却被堂本光一托着腰纠正回刚刚到姿势，堂本剛眨巴了下眼睛，努力用眼神表达疑问。

被相方会说话的大眼睛看着的堂本光一言简意赅，伸手指了指脸，蹦出个字，“妆”。光一指定翻译器整理下思路，觉得堂本光一大概是想表达不要把妆弄花不然一会儿还得重画浪费时间这些意思。

真难伺候的效率主义者。堂本剛腹诽。

不过堂本剛也就这时候能在心里吐槽开小差了。堂本光一灼热的掌心沿着小腿逐渐上移，指间的厚茧摩挲这大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，激起堂本剛一阵阵敏感的颤抖。

规规矩矩扎进皮带里的衬衣被抽出来弄的乱七八糟，衣扣被灵活的舌头和牙齿一颗颗解开，故意在胸膛留下一个个亲吻舔舐的痕迹。因为一会还有工作，所以只能在被衣服遮盖住的地方留下自己的印记。堂本光一对相方戏称的B–cup极有兴趣，用手掌或轻或重地按压揉捏，堂本剛发出黏黏糊糊地抗议，却被堂本光一突然含住奇酷比的快感挤成一丝细微的尖叫。

“别....哈光，光一，别吸了”堂本剛揪着埋在自己胸前的相方乱翘的猫毛，口齿不清地埋怨。

堂本光一置若罔闻，用手掌将堂本剛胸前柔软的肌肉捏成各种形状，舔弄吮吸。堂本剛抗议无效直接怒了，对着堂本光一毛绒绒的脑袋就是一巴掌，委屈巴巴地喊，“都说了別吸了！再吸能吸出奶吗？！”

抗议倒是提了，只不过尾音融化在一片甜腻的呻吟中。堂本光一试探着伸入一根手指，昨夜欢爱过的身体还没恢复，堂本剛的体内还是湿热柔软，堂本光一没遇到多少阻碍就又塞进了一根手指。像蚌壳被强硬撬开，柔软的内里被灵活的指间一点点抚平打开，堂本剛紧紧地抱住堂本光一的肩背，把头埋进那人的颈侧，用最后一丝清明的神智把那些呻吟喘息都压进喉咙里。

在乐屋这个工作场合做爱对剛来说还是太过刺激，他变得过于紧张，也更加敏感。堂本光一清楚的感受到剛细微的颤抖，和挤压自己手指的内壁，他指尖每一点细微的动作都会换来身上人更加剧烈的颤抖和含糊的呜咽。

堂本光一在床上到是个恶劣的人，他不介意在特殊场合把堂本剛欺负到哭出来，欺负到只能紧紧地抱住自己，承受他带来的所有的痛苦与欢愉。于是堂本光一安抚地亲吻着剛光裸的肩膀和上面的小痣，手下变本加厉地按压扩张，压低嗓音对着堂本剛藏在黑发间的耳廓，

“吱哟西真是努力，湿的完全不需要润滑剂了”

小巧的耳廓迅速充血变红，原本低着头当鸵鸟的堂本剛听到这句话，抬起头恶狠狠地瞪了堂本光一一眼，只不过泛红的眼眶和水汪汪的大眼睛大大削弱了堂本剛愤怒的本意。

堂本剛没能愤怒多久，因为堂本光一扶着他的腰，一点一点引导着自己，坐到他粗壮的性器上，被填满的滋味并不好受，堂本剛皱着眉头，额角的汗水打湿了鬓发，一缕一缕黏在脸颊。体位的缘故，这次进的出乎意料的深，感觉内脏都被挤压得变形。堂本剛红着眼眶，艰难地试图平复呼吸，他看着堂本光一，相方显然也不好受，额角青筋暴起，极力忍耐的模样。

“可以了吗？剛？”堂本光一调动自己所剩无几的控制力让自己不要冲动，从嗓子里硬挤出来话语征求相方的意见，然后敏锐的捕捉的近乎是一声叹息的“嗯”。

但这体位毕竟第一次，堂本光一一时也不知道怎么动作，只好双手扶着堂本剛的腰侧，把他向上提起一些再放下。堂本剛却因为堂本光一尝试性的动作差点没疯掉，粗砺的覃头直接撞在内壁的敏感点上，刹那间疯狂的快感席卷而来，沿着脊柱涌入大脑，堂本剛的眼泪瞬间就下来了，他无意识地抽泣着，茫然地拽着堂本光一的袖子，慌乱中却向施暴者求救，

“光，光一，kochan”

堂本光一仅有的理智啪的断线，他保持进入的姿势把堂本剛整个抱起来，体位骤然变换让堂本剛哭的更大声了，他被压在乐屋的门板上，大腿被折到胸前，堂本光一小心地扶着他另一边的左膝盖，不敢使太大力气。隔着一层薄薄的门板，外头是往来的工作人员，乐屋里却是令人血脉喷张的性爱。堂本剛觉得自己快要崩溃了，他被夹在中间无力的喘息，仿佛全身的重量都依靠在堂本光一在自己股间不断进出的性器上，堂本剛紧紧攀附在给予他至高的痛苦和快乐的人身上，觉得脑浆都要被操弄出来了，他努力发出声音让堂本光一慢一点，但说出来的全是断断续续不成语调的声音，反而让堂本光一更加兴奋。

这是突然从身后的门板传来了敲门声，“KinKi Kids桑，拍摄将在三十分钟后开始。  
”

堂本剛的血液一瞬间冷却下来，他推着堂本光一的肩膀让他停下动作，堂本光一却不为所动，眯着眼睛像只捕食成功的狐狸，凑过去含住堂本剛的嘴唇，同时身下也缓慢地律动起来。

堂本剛被staff的惊吓猛地绞紧内壁，更能感受到堂本光一是怎样缓慢撑开自己体内，每一道褶皱都被展平开来，进到从未有人造访过的深处。堂本剛因为自己的想象愈加面红耳赤，他努力瞪视堂本光一，却被他用细碎的请问转移了注意力，门外的staff还在坚持不懈的敲门。

堂本光一跟堂本剛唇齿纠缠，呼吸交错在一起，很快感受到堂本剛情绪的变化，他瞪着自己，像是一只弓起背竖起毛发的小熊猫，可是却在自己身下露出脆弱不设防的腹部。欺负过头就不好了，堂本光一想。

“谢谢，我们知道了”堂本光一扬声向门外staff回答道。

听着堂本光一与平时别无二致的回答而放松下来的堂本剛，被骤然加快进攻的堂本光一顶弄得差点一口气没上来，哆哆嗦嗦地就攀上了顶峰，随后感觉堂本光一也释放在了自己体内。

高潮过后浑身瘫软的堂本剛一根手指头也不想动，任由堂本光一简单清理一下两人身上沾到的液体，没注意到光一从口袋掏出了一个小玩意，就感觉自己刚刚使用过度的地方被塞入了一个圆滚滚的小东西。

三十八岁的堂本剛用脚趾头想都知道那是什么。所以他一边伸手想把它拿出来，一边压低声音骂到，

“你是工口杂志看多了吗欧桑！！”

“吱哟，现在没时间清理了，先塞着那个，可以防止流出来。”

“堂！本！光！一！”小熊猫顺利变身成奈良暴走鹿。

但已经到了工作时间，堂本剛只好装作一切正常，跟身旁笑的见牙不见眼一脸狐狸样的堂本光一起身去拍摄场地。

今天拍摄现场的气氛有些微妙的尴尬。举着相机跑来跑去找角度的摄影师在内心暗想。

堂本光一反常地满脸笑容，堂本剛到时肢体有些僵硬，摄影师疑惑地看着取景框里边堂本剛瞪着笑的见牙不见眼的堂本光一，觉得眼睛有点疼。

堂本剛觉得自己的处境糟糕透了。堂本光一留下的小玩意儿尺寸不算大，又被体液浸得湿漉漉的，堂本剛得分心去夹紧它，但液体还是顺着大腿滑落，堂本剛僵硬着脸色，连转身的幅度都不敢过大，但身体的每一个动作都会挤压到体内的硬物，被摄影师要求调整姿势的时候，那个小东西狠狠碾压过脆弱的肠壁，堂本剛猛的一哆嗦没站稳往一边倒，被堂本光一眼疾手快扶住了腰，掌心的热度让堂本剛隔着繁琐的服饰都能感受到，堂本光一扶着他站稳后，收回手的时候还顺便握了下堂本剛的手，果不其然被生气的小熊猫恶狠狠地瞪了一眼。

“啊KinKi桑请保持这个姿势！”在一旁几乎被忽视个彻底的摄影师找到了自己的存在感。

突然出声的摄影师把沉浸对视的两人吓了一跳，堂本剛视线乱飘，堂本光一挪开了视线，直勾勾的盯着地板。

摄影师迅速按下快门。

好不容易熬到工作结束，堂本剛腿软得几乎走不动路，被堂本光一半搂半抱着才没整个倒在地上。

两个人拉拉扯扯地走进公寓，纠缠着跌坐在玄关，堂本剛靠着墙壁略微急促地喘息，堂本光一在他体内放的小东西在一路上的摩擦让他重新起了反应，他皱着眉头急切想找个地方把东西弄出来，却被身前的大型猫科动物再度分开双腿，挤进腿间，堂本光一的黏人程度他是见识过的，可以说他是唯一见识过的，但今天堂本光一的黏人度简直是之前的十倍。

细碎的亲吻落在堂本剛的嘴唇，鼻尖跟眉心，不带任何情色意义的亲吻，相处多年的堂本剛敏感的察觉到了不对劲，伸手捧住堂本光一的脸，轻声问，“怎么了？”

堂本光一注视着他，锐利的眉眼里藏着缱绻浓稠到化不开的爱意，像用尽毕生的温柔去看你一眼，他瞌上眼睑，鸦羽似的眼睫微微颤动，侧过头用脸颊轻轻蹭着堂本剛的手掌心，像只眷恋主人的家猫。

“剛你太过美好了”

堂本剛听到堂本光一含糊的声音，他转过脸像要把脸藏在自己手心里一样，就像把头埋进沙子里地鸵鸟。

堂本剛好笑地看着害羞又变扭的堂本光一，看着他带着的委屈的声音说，“我有时感觉你离我很远，虽然我们的人生可以说是一起度过的，但就是......”

“感觉你会乘着春日里的一缕风消失”

堂本剛被堂本光一颇像小孩子撒娇的委屈迂曲语气给逗乐了，“你这是什么破比喻”他凑近堂本光一，强迫他直视自己的眼睛，“那个堂本剛，国主，Cheri桑，他属于舞台，属于音乐，属于饭的大家。”

堂本剛亲吻了堂本光一的额头，像十年前一样，缓慢而又虔诚。

“这个堂本剛属于你”

他吻上相方抿紧的唇瓣，两人潮湿的呼吸交织在一起，

“你可以对我做任何事”

堂本剛饱含水汽的大眼睛带着笑意，堂本光一觉得自己的心脏鼓鼓胀胀像一颗装满棉花糖的氢气球，害羞消退，坏心思也就翻滚了上来。

堂本光一磨蹭着堂本剛干净的颈侧，用近乎耳语的声音说到，“那我对于剛这样也可以吗？”

堂本剛还没反应过来，体内的东西突然剧烈震动，极致的快感沿着脊柱窜上大脑炸出一片片空白的茫然，那一瞬间感觉灵魂都被抽离了躯体。堂本剛哽咽着，手指无力地抓着堂本光一的手臂，

“这，这什么？停下，别！kochan停下！”

堂本光一安抚地咬了咬神智恍惚的人的嘴角，把他修长白皙的双腿架在肩上，挺身把自己埋入了相方湿热柔软的深处。

随后发生的事情堂本剛已经记不太清了，他几乎被敏感点上令人崩溃的震动和粗壮性器的进入的双重快感逼疯，事实上到最后，堂本剛直接昏死过去。

后知后觉的堂本光一在把堂本剛真正意义上的吃干抹净后才发现，自己好像玩过头了。

所以第二天的怒吼跟睡一个月沙发的勒令也是情有可原的。

即使堂本光一在第一个晚上就摸进了房间。

End


End file.
